Talk:Plains of Jarin
Bounty/Hunt Cap There seems to be a limit in how "weak" your character must be in order to receive the bounty. I was able to gather Sunspear points up to Captain rank before I leveled to 8. As level 8, the Sunspears wouldn't let me have these Hunt bonuses anymore. There are probably other level caps in other areas too. I have yet to find out if there's a rank limit for these NPCs... but sadly I have to move to another area to test that out. Would this open the possibility that we can farm these promotional points indefinitely if we were to stay below their level cap? — Sixshot 05:38, 4 November 2006 (CST) : read Title#Lightbringer_title_track Xeon 05:54, 4 November 2006 (CST) It would seem to me that all priests and scouts have a rank cap at Sunspear Castellan currently, ruling this strategy out for getting the Sunspear Spearmarshal rank. I'm working on checking to see if this is the case by using the plant hunt bonus to hunt only lvl 1 plants. This way I should be able to stay below lvl eight and still get the hunt bonus. — Leif Syverson 17:39, 27 November 2006 (CST) You should do as Guildwiki suggests, right before getting 7,500 Points you should find an area where you can use a wurm and attack a group with healers, such as Awakened Cavaliers and Awakened Acolytes. And then repeat the process WITHOUT killing the healers. So you can keep it up til you got 15,000 Points, which will take some time. I'm going to do that, when i'm sure I got enough time and the connection to be stable :) — Elderon 18:06, 27 November 2006 (CST) My question is more along the lines of this: Talk:Rising_in_the_Ranks:_Sunspear_Master_Sergeant — Leif Syverson 20:44, 27 November 2006 (CST) I have done all the quests that would keep me away from the other explorable areas. I never took a title of sunspear-rank in the Great Hall. After I reached level 8 only the skale hunt was left for me to use. After reaching the 1,000 cap by hunting skales I couldn't take any hunt anymore. I think that should be closing the topic for this area. After level 8 onle skales are left and after 1,000 points nothing is left. Michael57 10:00, 28 November 2006 (CST) I verified what Michael57 said about the 1000 point cap for the scouts in the Plains of Jarin and updated the note at the end of the page to reflect this. —Leif Syverson 13:15, 28 November 2006 (CST) The cap of 1,000 points is valid for all of Istan. I added a comment on that here Talk:Rising_in_the_Ranks:_Sunspear_Master_Sergeant Michael57 14:08, 28 November 2006 (CST) Foes DO drop lockpicks... Corsairs I think the corsairs are only there while the quests 'Suwash the Pirate', 'A Hidden Thread' or 'Proof of Courage' are open. As the quests are overlapping in area ('Suwash the Pirate', 'Proof of Courage'), I do not know which corsairs belong to each quest. There are no corsairs in the area, when the quests are done. In order to check the numbers only 'Proof of Courage' is needed. All corsairs with this quest belong to it, all other vorsairs and not attributed to 'A Hidden Threat', belong to 'Suwash the Pirate'. I will do it next time, I start a new Character, but maybe someone is faster than me. Michael57 10:00, 28 November 2006 (CST) :Some of the Corsairs (I believe only recruits) are in the Plains of Jarin (not the same location as the others) during armored transport, and then only after talking to Dengo. I have a paragon that is behind my dervish and i think i can try to take a look at which corsairs belong to which quest with that character. I'll also double check which corsairs belong to armored transport as well. — Leif Syverson 10:48, 28 November 2006 (CST) :So far I've encountered lvl 0 spotters, lvl 1 healers, lvl 1 buccaneers, lvl3 wizards, and lvl 4 blackhands, a lvl 4 commandant, and a lvl 7 bosun for suwash the pirate. Leif Syverson 15:12, 28 November 2006 (CST) :"Armored Transport" has one lvl 0 spotter, two level 1 buccaneer and one level 1 mage. Michael57 07:33, 2 December 2006 (CST) :In "Proof of Courage" I encountered a level 3 wizard, three level 4 commandant, three level 3 berserker, a level 4 blackhand and a level 4 wounded corsair. Michael57 12:05, 2 December 2006 (CST) :"A Hidden Threat" has five level 0 spotters and a level 4 commandant. Michael57 13:37, 2 December 2006 (CST) ::I would suggest to add to the Humans (Corsairs) a note saying "only during quests". I am a bit worried if there should be a pointer to all 4 quests or if this should be left out. Somebody more experienced than me shall make the decision, if this should be done. I will add only the suggested information. If there is some other opinion, I would be glad to learn how to be a better contributor here. Michael57 13:45, 2 December 2006 (CST) I have just seen corsair pop-up while I didn't have any of the mentioned (nor any other Istan quest) active. They also spawned at a location they normally (during the mentioned quests) would have spawned: at the far north-west corner, near The Astralarium exit (but on the other side of the water) at the place of the sole Stormseed Jacaranda. It was in Hard Mode though and they contained a suspicion high amount of Corsair Blackhands which can strip enchantment. So perhaps anet added them to make farming a little more difficult. I have screens to prove it. --Wesley 10:40, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :I will vouch for this - I've seen it too. I've also seen it happen on the eastern end (they ran north from the south and then spread west). They come in as a clump, but break into groups of 2-3 as they head west. My advice is not to attack the clump like I did (though DP is quick to wear off in HM) --146.122.71.143 12:58, 26 September 2007 (CDT) I have also seen these Corsairs in HM, though i quickly ran away :S Hard Mode There are 205 monsters to kill in Hard Mode to finish that region. --Theeth (talk) 00:22, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :Odd, I just finished it with only 201... I wonder if the number of monster spawns is somewhat random. Either that, or it may not count underground Mandragors unless you actually aggro them. 65.110.238.13 00:54, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Ive killed 210 and still havent finished it...still searching for the last ones...--Ryudo 02:32, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Only 195 for me and I got it. Seems that mobs vary. 209 here Rubikon 07:06, 20 April 2007 (CDT) 192 for me, it must be variable. --Ctran 08:26, 20 April 2007 (CDT) 210 for me, did it seperate from alliance memebers, they had the same thing. however i didn't check here 1st so i'm going to alter my note to say that there seems to be a variable number of monsters to kill. Ferdoc 11:09, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :eep sorry forgot to say, i added the note about the bonus for killing a boss. I had 214 including 3 friendly animal kills and when I it was still not done. When I found the last one and killed it, what WOULD have been 215 the program crashed and brought up a bug dialog box for me to fill out. My advice for now would be NOT to kill any friendly animals as it might be causing some kind of overflow, unless someone here has evidence to the contrary. The REALLY cool thing was the the reconnect code worked and when I logged back into GW it then gave me the option to reconnect to my last session (I had all heros with me) and then gave me the credit for finishing the area! GW ROCKS!!! -- [[User:Glamtre|''' Glamtre ]] (Talk) 17:26, 20 April 2007 (CDT) I had to kill 217,it was me,a guildie and 2 heroes. I finished with 208 foes slain, 4 of which were friendly animal kills. Mswheele 16:15, 6 May 2007 (CDT) It just depends on how many pop-ups you were lucky enough to find. --Deathwing 16:19, 6 May 2007 (CDT) 186 kills for me. Took about 45 minutes, all-hero team (Prot Monk, Healer and an SS Necro) plus myself (Axe Warrior). Was an easy vanquish. Astralphoenix123 16:18, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Survivor Title: Worthy of mention? I'm using this area in Hard Mode for a survivor character and wondered if anyone else thinks it's worth mentioning on the page. With my survivor, one MM hero, and two monks, this area is ridiculously easy to XP grind in hard mode. After a few passes I've developed a path to follow that clears the area in a smidge under 1 hour ... which means I'm grinding out over 11,000xp per hour with no appreciable risk of death. As icing on the cake, each run (ie. each hour) provides 800-or-so Sunspear points, a gold drop or two, and 3-5 plat in miscellanous drops. Auntmousie 05:54, 2 September 2007 (CDT) '''MAPPING AREA I am running a new character through Cantha, and would love it if someone had logged the map percentage points gained in each area. I know this shows on SOME GWiki pages -- but not all. It's really hard to tell, sometimes, if you've gotten ALL of the map. 66.91.206.160 07:22, 14 December 2007 (UTC)Kalin O Lystra :The zone percentages are really inaccurate. I wouldn't use them. If you want to explore: # compare maps in photoshop or # use texmod mapping mods or # scrape each zone carefully :Buzzer 09:26, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Corsairs Article says there's corsairs only during quests, however few minutes ago when I was hunting noob chests for easy luckypoints I saw 3 groups of corsairs near The Astralium. And I have done all quests in Istan, so that doesn't count. Oops seems like my eyes are blind, didn't see that there was already subject of this >_< my bad Zaishen warrior note "Zaishen Warrior NPCs equiped with Magmas Sheilds and Eternal Blades sometimes spawn outside of the Great Hall in Hard Mode " Can we get a screen shot or something. I have never seen this happen and I routinely clear this area for cash. Now maybe it is something that is just really rare, I don't know but I would like to see a screen shot if it does happen. I know we are supposed to have good faith, and that is why I won't remove it right now Tenetke MekkoMy Talk Page 19:00, 23 December 2008 (UTC)